


Into the Night

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: The Time Team is trapped in a house during a snow storm, sleeping arrangements have to be made and well-guarded secrets might come out in the process.





	Into the Night

“We’ll have to stay here tonight” Wyatt announced, the corner of his mouth contorted in clear displeasure as he turned away from the window, the snow pouring down as if it was the warmth of some god. The soldier looked at the engineer. “Please tell me the heating will work”  
“Actually, it will, I just had to fix a thing or two, but it’s doing fine” Rufus informed, still wondering just how he had managed to get the rusty old thing to function properly. He gave himself a mental pat in the back for that. “Bad news is this place only has two rooms. Apparently, it was like a couple and their two children. There’s like just a big bed in one room and two separate beds on the other”  
The soldier gave him a shrug before turning to look at Flynn and Lucy.  
“We’re all adults, we can figure that out,” the former NSA asset said.  
“So, how is this going to be?” the engineer questioned, giving a suspicious look to the other three. “I hope you do act like adults, because, no offense, but I’m not sharing a room with Flynn”  
“You do realize that both of you are irreplaceable, right? We can’t have either of you without a trained gunman around” Garcia pointed out.  
“So, Flynn and I take the big bed” Lucy concluded.  
“Wait, what?” Wyatt protested.  
“Dude, no offense, I like you, but I’m not sharing a bed with you” Rufus assured his teammate. “And again, I’m not sharing a room with Flynn”  
“I promise not to shoot you,” Garcia said with a smirk.  
“I trust you more with Lucy” the engineer informed the other man, then turned to the historian. “You’re okay with it, right?”  
“Sure” she replied. It wasn’t as if she had never shared a room with him before. Of course, a bed was different, but, like Flynn had said, they were all adults. Also, there was no need to deal with the awkwardness of sharing a bed with Wyatt after everything that had happened.  
“So, I don’t get a say?” Wyatt asked.  
“Seriously, Wyatt?” Rufus questioned, “Unbelievable” he made his way to one of the rooms. “Good night to you, I’m so done with this”  
“We should probably go too,” Lucy said giving her appointed partner a look, before facing the soldier. “Good night, Wyatt”  
Flynn gave the other man merely a glance and followed the historian, leaving Logan to deal with himself on his own.

 

Garcia Flynn let out a groan as he got his shoes off.  
“Didn’t think they’d be so uncomfortable” Lucy commented as she approached.  
“You’d be surprised,” he said.  
She gave him an empathetic smile and turned around. “Could you…? Please?”  
He got up and eased her out of the corset, hearing her own sighs of relief as it left her body.  
“I know these were meant for support and all, but it’s hard to exist on them. Just wish I had my modern clothes” Preston made her way around the bed, laying the corset down on the bedside table. “But I think it could be worse”  
“It could” he assured. “We could be in a coastal city or in a boat, all the shaking, the white painted boards moving nauseatingly, you have to write on your journal like ‘Dear Diary, I might throw up’”   
She smirked at that. “That surprisingly makes me feel better, thank you. And you know I don’t do the ‘Dear Diary’ thing” she saw him wink. “Can you please…?”  
Garcia looked away from her, getting out of his own clothes.  
“I should get a new one,” Lucy said.  
“A boat?”  
The historian chuckled. “A journal, keep track of everything after this one is done”  
The former terrorist nodded. “A good plan, want me to steal one for you?”  
“No, I think Agent Christopher can handle it, thank you very much”  
“Anytime”  
“Hopefully, we’ll be home tomorrow” she sighed and he felt her sit down on the bed, then shift. Possibly getting herself under the covers. “Oh, you can turn now”  
She was under the covers when he turned, and apparently, she hadn’t been looking herself for she was a bit surprised to find him a modern tank top.  
“Wasn’t exactly planning on getting out of my historically accurate clothes in this weather” he told her.  
“No, it’s fine,” the historian said, her cheeks going a bit pink and he realized she wasn’t looking at the tank top, but at his arms.  
Oh…  
He did not address the fact, though. There was no point in doing so, it would only make her embarrassed. “Do you want another sheet? It looks like it’s going to get really cold”  
“I’m good, thanks,” Lucy said. “You really should lie down before it gets worse, though”  
The heating was working well, however, Flynn was probably right and the weather would not get better.  
“Yeah…” he did as told, eyes meeting the ceiling as soon as he got himself comfortable.  
“You won’t get any sleep anytime soon, will you?” she asked.  
“Will probably take a while”  
“Do you want to talk?”  
“I’ll be fine, Lucy, you can go to sleep”  
“I don’t think I can”  
Their eyes met.  
“Should we talk then?” he offered back.  
“Not much you don’t know” Lucy confessed, turning to lie on her side.  
“Well, I have something you don’t know”  
She raised an eyebrow. “What?”  
“I watched an episode of that show you like, the one with time travel”  
“Outlander?”  
“Yeah”  
“If you spoil me, I’m getting Wyatt to sleep here”  
He grinned. “Guess you won’t find out them.”  
“I watched La Casa de Papel”  
It was his turn to be surprised. “Well, you can’t spoil me on that”  
“I don’t want to, but I do want to know if you agree with me about…”  
Garcia listened as attentive as if she were talking about a mission. She fell asleep not much later and so did he, but Lucy woke up in the middle of the night to him having a nightmare. She was glad she managed to calm him down with relative ease, but it made her wonder. One day perhaps he would talk to her about it and she would tell what happened, but for the night she watched him sleep quietly again and hoped no demons would bother him any further.


End file.
